FIG. 1 is a related art POI searching method utilized on a navigator. The searching window displayed on the navigator can include a plurality of icons indicating different searching methods. In this example, the type searching icon 101, the name searching icon 103, and the neighbor searching icon 105 are displayed on a displaying unit 107, and the type searching icon 101 is activated (ex. via a touch screen), as shown in FIG. 1(a). After the type searching icon 101 is activated, icons 109˜123 for different POI types is displayed on the displaying screen 107, as shown in FIG. 1(b). In this case, the icon 113, which is for car service, is activated.
After the icon 113 is activated, the POI information will be displayed on the displaying unit 107, as shown in FIG. 2. However, such POI information only discloses the location and the distance of the POI, but can not indicate the gathering situation of the POI. If the user can go to a path which has many POIs of the type he is searching for, not only the user will feel more convenient, but also the user can compare the product quality and cost of many POIs. Therefore, a method or a system for displaying the gathering information of POI is needed.